


Contemplation

by Merfilly



Category: MOORCOCK Michael - Works
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A facet of the Eternal Champion considers.





	Contemplation

Cornelius. Cornel. Elric.

Names.

Facets.

All of the reflections of the Eternal Champion were doomed to strife, to loss, to pain.

Law and Chaos, locked in a struggle, with the one Champion set to bring balance, were both cruel and harsh players in the unending battle. 

This facet could walk away, as many tried.

He knows better.

Walking away just increases the pain, makes the tragedies that much harder to overcome. Mostly for worse, the Eternal Champion must fight, must take his place in the balancing act between two extremes.

Someday, the fight would be won, and end in betrayal.


End file.
